


healed and hole

by Jahaliel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Luna and Ravus (mentioned), POV Sylva, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel
Summary: fates set in stonewritten in indelible inkthey were people too





	healed and hole

there's a lingering feeling of dread - a knowing that you will not see your children grown   
you spend days where you can memorising their smiles, their laughter, their beautiful souls  
when a friend begs for help for his son, the dread intensifies but you are a mother too

  
  
how can you say no

  
  
the fires rage, no ice to quell them - a burning home and kingdom falling apart   
_running_  
 _running_  
 _running_   
and then the nightmare appears, as sure as you know the smile on your son's face  
as sure as you know the look of concentration as you teach your daughter to heal

  
  
you won't be escaping this 

  
what is left then to do - but offer poor comfort to children watching you fade  
whisper words of love and adoration in a voice that rasps as breathing hurts   
tell her not to waste her strength, tell him to please not lose himself to bitterness   
  
  
  
_when the fires die, not even embered hope remains_


End file.
